


beads, hair dye, and paint

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Nico just wants to spoil his little sister, Shopping, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Hazel watched as Nico felt at the different fake hair strands. “Hey Hazel? Ever think about dying your hair?”She shook her head as she swung the shopping basket back and forth, the packages she had stuck inside of it moving along with it as she did, hitting the ends of the basket with a small clattering noise each time. “Nope. But those are some pretty colors. Camp Jupiter is really strict about what we can and can’t have.”--------(OR- Hazel and Nico go on a shopping trip together.)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	beads, hair dye, and paint

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a small fic about siblings bonding so here this is!!!

The beads were glittery and some were even shaped like small skulls, which Hazel couldn’t help but grin about as she added them into the small shopping basket she was holding, along with some purple star shaped beads and a large package of a whole colorful array of beads that Hazel had automatically grabbed when they had gotten into the aisle. Next to her, Nico shifted from foot to foot as he stretched the sleeves of his t-shirt over his hands. “Those are cute,” Nico said as he looked into the basket.

Hazel grinned as she nodded her head. “I thought so too. Some of my friends at Camp Jupiter taught me how to put beads in my hair so I wanted to buy my own. Look, these are shaped like skulls! Aren’t they cool?” She shoved the package towards Nico, who grinned and nodded his head as he examined the little white skull-shaped beads. She put them back into the basket and, deciding she had gotten a decent amount, started to walk forward. Her older brother trailing ahead towards the end of the aisle. There was a whole large section full of hair dye with small clumps of fake hair to show what the colors could look like. 

Hazel watched as Nico felt at the different fake hair strands. “Hey Hazel? Ever think about dying your hair?” 

She shook her head as she swung the shopping basket back and forth, the packages she had stuck inside of it moving along with it as she did, hitting the ends of the basket with a small clattering noise each time. “Nope. But those are some pretty colors. Camp Jupiter is really strict about what we can and can’t have.”

Nico grinned as he picked up a color—a bright blue that looked just plain  _ cool _ on the box label. “Want to help pick some colors out? I’ve been wanting to dye my hair and Piper and Leo said they’d be down to dye theirs with me. It’s going to be a bit time consuming since we all have to bleach it first, but it’ll end up cool.” He picked up some more colors—pink and green and yellow—and placed them into the basket. “Want me to carry it Hazel?”

Hazel shook her head even as she set the basket down onto the floor as she glanced at all the different colors. She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and pursed her lips as she read the ridiculous names of the hair dye, in the end choosing purple (“I see where your loyalties lie,” Nico said with a grin as Hazel stuck her tongue out a him, giggling), and light blue, and lilac to add into the pile. “Do you have the money for all this?” She asked as she looked at the price tag, wincing slightly at it. As much as she had grown used to the future—now—the prices of things sometimes made her freeze up, her mouth drying up as she thought about it. 

Nico nudged her shoulder and smiled. “Yeah, Piper gave me some money for it since it was her idea. Plus, whenever I ask Dad for an allowance he gives me about four hundred and eighty more bucks than I expect so don’t worry about it Hazel.” He rolled his eyes and took the shopping basket into his hand before Hazel could. She pouted as she stood up, but shoved her hands into the leather jacket she had stolen from her brother as she followed behind him. “It’s hard, seeing the prices for everything,” Nico whispered as he pressed a finger to a price tag for tubs of sparkling slime they walked past. 

Nobody else but Nico got it. They didn’t have the exact same experiences, but he  _ understood _ in a way that no one else did. Time changed everything so, so much that whenever Hazel walked outside of Camp Jupiter her heart began to pound a mile a minute and her palms became sticky, not out of fear of any monster that would come her way, but of how  _ different  _ everything was. It made her nervous to even speak to any one in case she did something wrong. 

“My mom and I couldn’t even afford half our groceries, I can’t imagine how we would do living in this era,” Hazel mumbled back as she picked up a rainbow colored slinky and moved it back and forth in her hands before placing it back down. Nico turned back and put it into the basket. “Nico, you don’t have to buy everything I touch you know!” Hazel’s cheeks heated up as she slouched her shoulders forward. 

Her older brother just shrugged his shoulders. “If you don’t want it I’ll just give it to Leo then. But if you do, it’s fine. Like I said, big allowance. Let yourself have fun Hazel Basil. Even if Camp Jupiter is lame as all hell, you can still brighten up your life with something. We came here to get you something you wanted. So if you see anything else, I promise you Hazel, it’s fine to want it.” He smiled at her, small and reassuring, before raising up an arm. 

Hazel grinned as she gave him a one armed hug before saying, “Okay, okay. I saw some cool markers and some paint. I have this denim jacket that one of my friends gave me and I thought it would be fun to try and decorate it? I’m not really a painter, but it wouldn’t hurt to try it out right? Actually Frank said he would love a Hazel Original Painted Jacket of his own, but you know how Frank is.” She rolled her eyes, grinning as she remembered the kind older boy who had taken her under his wing along with his boyfriend Dakota. 

“A Hazel Original? You know, I think I have a denim jacket somewhere in my cabin, I’ll give it to you to spruce up however you want.” Nico said as they moved towards the paint aisle. Hazel grinned up at Nico and nodded her head before moving to grab some acrylic paint. When she grabbed all the colors she wanted she started to excitedly explain to Nico about the designs she had in mind and what she had already secretly sketched out in her notebooks. Her brother listened aptly, nodding along and encouraging her to keep speaking about her interests. So she talked and talked and talked, continuing even as they held onto the plastic bags of what he had bought and they slipped into the dark shadows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 leave a comment and a kudos if you like it <3


End file.
